1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sputtering target and its production method in which generation of particles is reduced during sputtering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sputtering is mainly used in the field of a semiconductor device for forming a thin film constituting the semiconductor device. When forming a thin film by way of sputtering, accelerated particles are applied to a surface of a sputtering target serving as a sputtering source. Then, by the exchange of momentum, atoms constituting the sputtering target are discharged into a space, which particles are accumulated on a substrate which is arranged at a position opposing to the sputtering target, thus forming a thin film on the substrate.
When forming a thin film by way of sputtering, normally, fine particles are generated as dust from the sputtering target during the sputtering process. If such particles adhere to the semiconductor device, this causes defects of the semiconductor device. Especially in these years when the integrated circuit using a semiconductor device is increasing its integrity, such particles cause to lower the yield of the integrated circuit. Consequently, suppressing generation of such particles has become a very important object.